The Elusive Darkness
by RedHotMuse12
Summary: Things seem very bland for jaded Mello... that is until he encounters a certain man who challenges this perception of life.  this IS yaoi-ish... don't want it to turn too smutty...
1. Chapter 1

**Hellos to all! This is my first ever fanfic *woot woot!* like the summary states, this is not entirely… explicit; it's more romance :P . Anyway… please review/critique my work so I can make any improvements in not only this story, but in my writing overall. It will be greatly appreciated. Also, I don't own Death Note, its characters, etc. (though I wish I did!)**

**Okay, so this story is based at the same time as the Kira killings. It does include some spoilers so be forewarned. That is all.**

**Thank you to all and enjoy reading!**

*_CRASH*…*WHAM*… _

Sounds of a fight resonated in the dimly lit room, while cheers and belligerent laughter filled the hallways. An audience of about twenty men circled the brawl, fueled by liquor and potent drugs.

The noises reverberated into the ear of one spectator, calmly viewing the battle between drunkards on his leather sea and munching on a chocolate bar. He was the head of these fools – a Mafia Boss to be exact – who now seemed to have turned into a boxing judge.

Punch after punch was landed, until finally a champion was named. Several of the members had begun leaving the arena, ready to start their own debauchery, while the rest stumbled up to their ring leader.

"Yo Mello, we're 'bout to go and pick us up some 'lady friends'. You wanna join?"

Mello, closing his eyes, said "No, I think I'll pass this time"

"A'ight" chimed one enthusiastically, turning away. The others quickly left after him.

Mello narrowed his gaze as he watched his peers exit the building. He sat quietly, without movement, until finally he stood up, glaring at the mess he would now be forced to clean up.

On second thought…

_I'll just have the 'winner' clean up tomorrow, _Mello decided as he, too, left the building.

Mello shivered as the cold winter wind blew into his face. It was nearly midnight, which meant all the freaks would come to play. The street he wandered along was lit with neon signs and bright ads, revitalizing the nightlife for more fun. He ventured on, unsure of his own dark plans.

_Damn, maybe I should have gone with those morons; then I would have something to do. _Mello sighed, until realizing his declaration and shaking his head.

_No, I refuse to relate myself with such shady guys. They don't trust me; why the hell should I trust them? They're the same… they're all the same… _he repeated in his head for reassurance.

_Regardless, you see the same things around this miserable town; fervent lovebirds kissing against brick walls, scam artists ready to swindle you of some cash, rich bastards wasting their money on cheap prostitutes. What good are they all? They're all the same…_

The pensive man walked down the bustling street into the alleyway, disgusted by the society around him. The all-too-familiar scenes loitered in his head, latching onto covert memories…

Mello gasped loudly, having caught himself from falling into his "state", and continued swiftly in frustration. Regaining mental clarity, he scoffed as he surveyed his surroundings.

_Hmmph… these settings are a real prize, too. You just can't miss the mangled stray cats, the littered pathways, the dead body behind the-_

Mello's inner-monologue stopped, out of fear and bewilderment. _Dead body? _He hesitated, turning to the cadaver. He was at the scene of a crime… _What should I do?_ It wasn't as if he hadn't encountered the sort of thing before, but in this case he certainly wasn't the culprit!

He initially hoped to flee the area, running away from the body as soon as possible. However, with great reluctance, Mello convinced himself to get a closer look

The man crept slowly, analyzing the body from afar, then bent down to inspect for a fatal wound. He searched, eventually finding large gash on the left arm and neck. Mello then examined the victim wholly.

It was a young male, approximately in his twenties, with a slim physique and maroon colored hair. The man donned a pair of goggles on his forehead. Mello worked again nervously, touching at the pulse points for any sign of a heart palpitation. Several seconds passed, until he picked up on a heartbeat; the victim was conscious. _Good… it's not a dead body…_ he thought, relieved.

The wounded was clearly disoriented, because as soon as he laid eyes on Mello, he chuckled lightly, saying, "I didn't know… Misa Misa would also be… sent to Hell".

The blond glared, clearly offended, and eager to shoot the injured man. Yet, he couldn't; something about this man… he seemed almost…unusual… _different._

"I also didn't know… Hell would be… this cold", stated the redhead between breaths. Mello smiled softly at this remark. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Misa Misa; I'm MUCH prettier. Also, this isn't Hell, though I truly believe it is..." the blond replied, turning toward the man. "You're still breathing… you're _alive_".

The man panted heavily. "Oh… sorry… in that case… do you mind… taking me to… the hospital? I don't feel so… so good right now…" Mello's eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course you wouldn't; you were stabbed on the neck and arm. Listen, I'd be willing to help out, but I'm not really allowed in any hospital after the… situations… I've been linked with." Mello thought a bit before continuing, "It'd be a risk, but I think I could remedy your wounds myself. I've got all the necessities to bandage you up. What do you say?" the blond inquired.

The man remained silent, then smirked, "so would that mean you're my _male_ nurse today?"

Mello stood up, ignoring his comment. "I'll take that as a yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I totally forgot to mention! There may (or may not) be spoilers in this story depending on the reader's familiarity of the original Death Note story, so please read with caution should you be unaware! (I feel like I'm taking you all on a perilous journey with the way I'm phrasing my message haha!)**

**Ahhh… I feel better now. With that being said, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Mello made it a point not to be caught by the police force, since it wasn't common that people carried wounded bodies around town. Thankfully, he was not noticed, and he deftly made his way up the stairs to his apartment. The man had fallen asleep along the way, making it easy for Mello not to argue with the man about his *ahem* _feminine qualities_.

The lights flickered as the two entered Mello's abode. His apartment was comfortably small, with the standard sofa, television, and refrigerator. Being a one-bed/one-bath apartment, Mello reasoned that, in case he still couldn't move, the stranger would sleep in his bed while he slept on the sofa.

The blond propped the body onto his leather couch, then rummaged around for medical supplies. Mello returned with the items in hand, ready to operate. He began removing the man's soiled long-sleeve shirt when he heard soft laughter.

"Shouldn't you take me out… to dinner first, sweetie?" the man whispered.

Mello muttered "smartass", and began to clean the male's lacerations with antiseptic. The man groaned in displeasure, "what kind of… nurse are you? This hurts like hell!"

The 'nurse' retorted, "Deal with it; this will help you heal faster". Mello continued treating the injuries when he stopped to glance at the man. "By the way, what's your name?"

_No reply._

"Hey, I asked you a-"

"You mean to say you don't even remember your first friend?" the man questioned, disbelieving. Mello widened his eyes as he took in the gravity of the statement.

"Though, I shouldn't be so upset," the redhead continued, "I'm surprised I recovered my memory at all. You, on the other hand, have some work to do, stupid Mello. It probably doesn't matter much now, but back then, you used to call me Matt."

Mello, who had just finished bandaging the wounds, arose angrily from the man "Who the hell are you to call me stupid? You don't know a damn thing about me, so stop pretending that you do. Get this straight: don't act too familiar with me 'cause you _don't_ know who I am! Now if you're through messing with my head, I'd like to invite you to get the _hell_ outta _my place_!"

Matt - who indifferently listened to this tirade - slowly lifted himself from the couch and carefully sauntered to the enraged blond, shirtless. His eyes now smoldering with longing and impatience, Matt raised his hand to Mello's chin, inching his lips closer to the other. Mello's face turned a bright scarlet as he felt hot breath brush onto his ear. "Is that what you truly want… Mihael Keehl?"

With that Mello shakily dropped to his knees, paralyzed with doubt as he lifted his eyes to Matt.

"How d-did you…"

"Have you forgotten what I told you earlier? I know who you are Mello. I_ know_ you. I know everything _about_ you. Would you just give me a chance to explain?"

Mello's breathing hastened, and wearily he gazed at this 'friend' for answers. He reached out his hand to clutch onto Matt's pant leg, only to succumb to unwelcoming darkness…

Mello shot open his eyes, gasping for air as he realized he had fallen into another one of his 'states'. Sweat dripped from his forehead, rolling onto his neck and down to his shoulder. He scratched his head when he spotted the clock. 5_:57 in the morning… great… I should at least snooze a few more hours before I do anything productive…_ he mused while stretching out his arms and legs.

Mello was ready to fall back into sleep until he recognized where he was. He was in his bed, identifying the contours of the mattress and firmness of the pillow. He grew puzzled, believing he was sleeping on the couch in the living room. It was only then that he noticed a shadowy figure next to him. He panicked, reaching for one of his clandestine knives when he made out what it was.

Matt, who Mello assumed had carried him to his bed, was resting peacefully on the side of the room on an old wooden chair. His goggles had fallen onto his bare chest, his stomach ever so slightly shifting in and out from his rhythmic breathing.

Mello sat quietly, analyzing this mysterious person who allegedly knew him in the past. He stared intently at the sleeping face, sincerely hoping he could piece together any memories, events or people to identify the man.

He lightly jumped onto his feet and crept up to the slumbering man. Mello stared with fascination at the maroon hair of this familiar stranger.

"I wonder how it got to be such a vibrant shade of red…" he pondered, admiring it in the glimmering rays of sunlight.

Then, as if knowing the blond was facing him, Matt moaned silently.

"Mello, please… Mello… why?"

Blushing, the attentive listener stooped down onto one knee, a quivering hand reaching for the redhead's face. Mello lifted the sleeping's chin, turning the face to one side, and placed a light kiss on Matt's cheek. Then, letting go of his chin, Mello returned to his bed. He positioned his body to face away from Matt, unaware of the slight smile forming on the redhead's lips


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you peeps that reviewed my previous chapters ( I know it was only two, but it's a start ^^'). Anyway, to answer one of the questions, I should elaborate. This story isn't entirely based on the Kira killings, however it is centered around the time. As of right now, I can't really say much because I don't even know where the story is going at this point. I'm still trying to figure it out myself, so please bear with me!**

**Once again, thank you for reviewing and please enjoy this latest chapter!**

Mello awoke hours later to the echo of something pattering on the walls_._

He frowned, unable to discern the noise. He immediately turned to where Matt was sleeping, only to find the wooden chair vacant.

"What the… where's…?" Mello stammered, apprehension settling in his head. He hopped out of bed, looking all over his room for the missing man and the peculiar sound. With no luck, he burst into the living room and kitchen, but to no avail.

_He's disappeared! Damn weirdo…_

Eventually, he sat in defeat on his couch. He slouched over, placing his hands on his head yet still clueless of Matt's location.

_Unless…_

He stood up in mortification after coming to a conclusion.

…_showering… in the bathroom… naked?_

Mello ghosted to the dreaded room. He gulped loudly as he placed an ear on the bathroom door. He listened patiently, awaiting any sort of confirmation for Matt's whereabouts. The blond was still not convinced, until he felt a strong force pulling him down. The door had opened, with Mello on his knees in front of Matt. Mello growled in pain, only to develop bright red cheeks upon seeing the redhead's nude body.

"Nice to see you're still falling for me" Matt joked. "I figured you were still sleeping, so I didn't bother covering myself. I hope you don't mind."

Mello remained motionless; shock and humiliation consuming his body. He took all precautions not to stare at Matt's lower _appendage_ again as he handed the exposed man a towel. Mello arose, jerking his body upright and grumbled.

_That would explain the tapping…_

"Whatever… do what you want" Mello dictated, trying to regain control of his voice.

Grinning, Matt purposefully strutted out of the steamy bathroom and lay on the bed.

"Well then, servant boy, go fetch me an outfit from your collection. I'm sure whatever you select will be to my liking" the redhead ordered.

"Get them yourself" Mello retorted.

Matt chuckled, lowering his eyes. "Very well, I'll just continue talking… in the nude."

"…are pants okay?"

Matt watched closely as Mello continued picking his outfit. He assumed Mello was finished when the blond stopped, dropping his hands to his sides and turning to Matt.

"You didn't answer my question yesterday."

"You passed out; how could I?"

Mello grew enraged "You did that on purpose! Somehow… it's as if… you _knew_ about my comatose states. You did something! What the hell did you do to me?"

Matt did not waver at this remark. "I'll admit. I do know about your condition. However I wasn't taking advantage of you if that's what you're getting at. Isn't it fairly obvious what triggers them though? Looking back on the past, recalling a distant memory… it pulls you into the fear you experienced long ago. Suffering, Rejection, Failure, Uncertainty; everything you and I have endured creeps its way back into your head-"

"'_YOU_ and _I'_? What the hell do you mean 'YOU and I'? There has never BEEN a 'you and I', nor will there ever BE a 'you and I'. Stop with your fucking nonsense and quit messing with my head! I've had enough! I don't even know who you are to me! Who are you? WHO ARE-"

Mello's voice died as Matt forcefully clamped onto the blond's wrists. He was pushed onto the carpet floor, pinned down by the strength in Matt's arms. Mello struggled to free himself under the pressure of the other's body.

Matt, now growling, pressed his lips onto the shocked man. Closing his eyes, Mello eased his muscles as they fell deeper into the kiss.

_He's no beginner to love,_ Mello reasoned. He stopped when Matt's lips lifted away from his.

"At least now you'll _shut up_!" Matt sighed, and then stayed silent. He got up from the floor, and extended a hand to the secretly lustful Mello.

"Now that I have your attention, listen to me. I'm worried about your physical and mental health, and I sincerely don't want to tell you what I am about to, however if it will help you recover from your amnesia… I suppose it would be best. When I tell you the truth behind our relationship, just know that what you hear may be… shocking…" Matt confessed.

Mello nodded, "I-I understand".

_Silence._

"Do you remember… Wammy's House?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellos to all (again)! This is the fourth chapter of my story on Matt and Mello! Okay… so I think I finally got around to a decent plotline for the time being. I have decided (by testing out several different situations and outcomes) that this story will continue on during Kira's reign. Thankfully, I think I have a good little trick up my sleeve to make everything coherent :) … however that will be ****revealed in the near future****. Back to what I've been needing to say, this chapter will focus more on dialogue rather than action.**

**On a final note, thank you readers for reading, reviewing, and continuing on this crappy journey of mine as I (hopefully) instill some Matt/Mello happiness into your feeble little brain tubes (lol sorry… had an Invader Zim moment there O.o) **

**Enjoy!**

**UPDATE: forgot to mention… I'm planning on writing another story separate from this one. I'm thinking that it will be a short story, but I've no idea what medium to use (anime/manga, video game, etc.). So please, help me by giving some ideas! Any and all will be greatly welcomed!**

"Wammy's House?" Mello echoed, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes. In its halls our lives first began, and inevitably ended."

Mello could see the torture in Matt's eyes; he looked lost, desperate, falling into lament as he reflected on his words. The redhead eventually spoke up again, "Wammy's House was, essentially, our home – rather, an orphanage back in England. This institution was created for the gifted youth of this generation to hone their minds as thinkers, inventors, and perfectors."

"However, residents here only worked for one real purpose" he continued as he shot a glance at Mello's eyes.

"What was it?" Mello tentatively asked, unsure of an answer.

_Silence._

"L".

Mello's body tensed slightly upon hearing the name. In a sudden moment, he felt a connection to the past, only for his awareness to be cut short by feelings of vertigo. Mello seemed ready to collapse again, yet clutched onto his bed sheets and propped himself into a seated position on the floor. Matt took notice and wrapped his arm around the blond, helping the latter compose himself before hesitating.

"This… this is too dangerous for your wellbeing. We should talk on this anoth-"Matt started, only to be confronted by Mello's demanding eyes.

"No. I want you to continue," The blond pleaded.

Matt scoffed, "Even if I wanted to, you probably won't have enough strength to keep listening to the truth. Our past was difficult for me to live through as well, and talking about it seems to make it worse – for the both of us!"

On the verge of tears, Matt forced himself to maintain a steady voice as he tried to reason with Mello. "I think it would be better on my behalf and yours if we just ended this conversation right here and now"

Mello would not give up so easily.

"Hey, I have a right to know about my life whether you want me to or not. It's not my choice to become this physically unstable, but I'll put up with it if I can at least get a glimpse of my past. I just need to _know more _if I can begin to pray for a cure."

Matt heaved a great sigh "Mello… I know who you are; that's undeniable. I also know about your desire for answers, but now I think this is a bad time to tell you what happened. You may think you can deal with it, but sometimes the truth is just too much to handle. Please understand that I'm only doing this in your best interest, because I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Mello looked away from his beautiful green eyes, knowing he would give in if he looked at their imploring expression. "Does that mean… you don't trust me?" Mello whispered.

Matt, out of concern and grief, pulled the blond closer to his chest. He held Mello tightly, taking in his scent and responding, "I trust you with my life, and I know that you would say the same for me. It's for that reason, though, that I worry about you; I don't want to see the person I care for have to leave my side again."

Mello could see tears welling in the redhead's eyes. He tenderly reached his hand out to Matt's cheek, planting a soft peck on his lips and quivered.

"Matt… please… don't make me suffer without reason again. I want to know more."

Knowing he had been defeated, Matt woefully continued the story.

"At Wammy's, we were all treated special, but the battle for top marks was ruthless. It wasn't just a race for intelligence – it was a race for authority and command. The youth were ranked on their level of intuition and judgement, and of course only the best of the best received higher positions." Mello's eyes grew wide with curiosity.

"The person at the highest rank would be granted the greatest prize: the successor to L – the world's greatest detective and our idol. We owe him a lot since he took us under his wing."

Mello marveled at Matt's devotion to this figure, and immediately spoke "So this ranking system… what place were you in?"

"Me? I was the third best resident. I guess you could say it's a great accomplishment." The blond was not so apathetic. "Third? That's incredible! Who knew you were such a braniac!"

Matt chuckled softly, "Not really. After all, you placed ahead of me."

"Seriously? I didn't know I had it in me!" Mello exclaimed as they laughed together.

"We're practically the best damn scholars in the world! Who could be better than us?"

With that Matt immediately stopped laughing, allowing a solemn expression to come over him.

Mello caught the silence, and quit his laughing as well. "So, who was it?" he said lightheartedly.

…"_Near_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I am RedHotMuse12 and this is the fifth installment of ****The Elusive Darkness****. SPECIAL NOTE: This story is actually dedicated to a friend of mine, and upon reading her first response was: "why is Mello so squishy?" (And by that she means… he's sensitive :/ ) I know I can't help it… I like Mello with an atypical vulnerability. Regardless, she likes the story :P.**

**The date for the next chapter is up in the air; my schedule is anything **_**but**_** flexible right now and I'm trying my best to update frequently. Forgive me for any irregularities!**

**Anywho… thanks again to the readers. It's satisfying to know that people choose to read my story and (hopefully) like it. Please continue reviewing; y'all give me inspiration!**

**Enjoy!**

Mello let out a piercing scream.

_No… no, why is this…_

Hysteria rolled through Mello's body as Near's face resurfaced in his head. Matt's voice quickly blurred into a mumbled sound. Mello struggled to open his eyes, his surroundings now a monochromatic grey. Gasping, his heart palpitating faster, Mello could feel his senses fail a second time. Fading, fading, fading.

_Aaagh… I'm not going… to go on like this!_

A feeling of verve passed over Mello. As if graced by an angel's presence, he regained clarity in his sight and hearing. He gasped violently, darting up from the taciturn man beside him. It was then that he understood what had happened.

He turned to Matt, bewildered eyes scanning the latter's movement.

"You… what did you do to me?" Mello managed to utter.

Without a word, Matt rose from the floor. He had intended to retreat from the room when a fervent hand tugged on his wrist. Matt turned to see Mello regaining his temper.

"Tell me what the hell you did! Why didn't I enter that comatose state again? What is going on?" he barked at the other. Matt's eyebrow twitched in irritation, unable to answer.

In the next moment, Mello found himself propped bridal-style in Matt's arms. Mello widened his eyes, blushing madly as the redhead pulled him closer to his chest. The blond lowered his eyelids, succumbing to the serenity he felt with this man.

_Well… this isn't __completely__ unbearable… at least he feels warm… _Mello reasoned.

Then he realized something awful.

Matt was still shirtless.

"L-let go of me y-you idiot!" Mello stammered, widening his eyes in shock. Matt smirked at his reaction and settled him gently onto the bed.

"Sorry, but I knew that would get you to calm down. Don't take any offense in it" he remarked. Mello averted his eyes. "Whatever" he muttered, feeling his face redden once more.

"That still doesn't answer my question", he continued. Mello knew he would get a response from the redhead now; though he didn't remember him from the past, he could tell that Matt was a complete pushover.

Matt was motionless. The blond was displeased; he'd been waiting for what seemed like forever.

_Why isn't he doing anything? _Mello grumbled to himself. Eventually, he couldn't stand the man's inactivity, and turned his body away. Instantly, he sensed Matt's thumb press ominously on the back of his head.

"What are…?" he began, but stopped short.

The peculiar sensation from before had entered his body. Mello clenched his jaw as a tumultuous pain jolted into his head for a second, only to be replaced by the welcoming peace once more. He gasped lightly and turned to Matt. Without a moment to pause the redhead opened his mouth, ready to alleviate Mello's confusion.

"I don't have to ask if you felt that, right? That spot on your head is, well... _important_ to you." He looked to the blond for a reaction; Mello still looked puzzled.

"I've told you before that Wammy's was a competitive place, but it was so much more than you can imagine right now. You were overwhelmingly aggressive; your time there was comprised mostly of challenging Near to intellectual battles. You refused to let him beat you at your own game, and ultimately that was your downfall. Even on your final day at Wammy's, you wanted to pick one more fight with Near, though you were never to see him again…"

Matt took a deep breath, cautious in picking his next words.

"You and Near had been summoned to the director's office. At that time, L had been working on a particularly challenging case, yet he died before the task could be completed. You two had been selected to carry on L's work as his successors. Naturally, you refused to work with Near, and rejected the idea altogether. Needless to say the director was not pleased with you; he was going to have you sent to detention. After that, Near attempted to reason with you back at our dormitory. I was in the bathroom and stumbled upon the conversation. It carried on for a while until he whispered something in your ear. I couldn't hear what he said, but it left you devastated. He exited the room, and you fell to your knees. It was then that I burst from the bathroom hoping to comfort you. You looked very ill, but in the end you and I decided to leave Wammy's House."

Mello noticed Matt's voice crack several times. It was difficult reliving these memories, and they were taking a toll on the redhead's energy.

"Then what happened?" Mello urged.

Matt feebly continued the story. "One of kids had reported our escape, and we had to run from the House's security. We made it out to the streets when… when…" Matt choked.

Mello gazed at Matt, concerned. "Well? What?"

Matt was unable to look up. "Mello… that was the day you _died_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Wahhhhhhh I feel soooo late on updating! :P Hello again! I'm RedHotMuse12 and this is the sixth chapter to my story ****The Elusive Darkness****. So far this story is running smoothly (!) and… I think that's it as far as an intro goes.**

**Thanks to all for reviewing and please continue to do so; I love reading your feedback :)**

**Enjoy!**

A stern silence passed over the two. Neither was able to say a word. A nervous laugh eventually reverberated out of Mello's throat.

"You're an idiot… those cigarette fumes m-must have gone to your head 'cause I'm still here! I'm as strong and spirited as I'll ever be!" But even Matt could detect the fallacy in his assertion.

"Mello, please try and be reasonable. This isn't a laughing matter, and I don't want you to continue on like a belligerent dumbass who doesn't care about himself or others trying to help."

The blonde retaliated instantly. "Don't you think I give a damn what happened? Sure that day may have been 'troublesome', but that was long ago. I'm living in the present, and I refuse to linger in these pointless memories if I'm gonna be lectured on how I should live my life."

Matt refused to let him win, "well then you're a clueless idiot if you think you can continue to be dishonest with yourself. You and I both know well enough that something tragic happened, and if you're too fearful to accept your past, then why the hell should I relay the truth when you won't hear a word of it?" he snapped back.

Mello could hear Matt's breathing gradually slow as he regained his composure. The venomous silence returned, settling into the atmosphere and surrounding them in an unshakeable tension.

Once again, Mello spoke out, almost in a whisper.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I try to shut up now." He looked back into the redhead's eyes, searching for forgiveness. The man simply nodded his head.

Mello eventually inhaled. "Okay, I'm ready… _How did I die?_"

Sighing, he resumed the story. "When we ran out onto the street, you tried to look behind us and scan out any of Wammy's security. Only a few followed us, and since you knew the streets better than I did, we managed to outrun them temporarily. We stopped at a busy intersection; you had just finished crossing the road when I was captured by one of the guards on the other side. I kept fighting under his grip when he reached into his coat pocket to pull something out. You had assumed it was a weapon because you ran back after me to stop him."

Matt was searching for words, yet found only tears.

"I furious with you; yelling, kicking, screaming that you had chosen to rescue me. I didn't want the both of us to return to that insignificant hellhole. I would have at least been satisfied that you would be able to continue your life without misery… yet you refused to let me go…"

"You ran across, focusing only on my safety, which I regret the most now that I look back..."

"A semi-truck was passing through..."

_Silence_

"_And it struck you."_ Matt choked out. All Mello could do was stare at the carpet.

"It turned out the Wammy's guard had no weapon, but a phone to contact the House. He didn't want to be accused of injuring one of the top students, so he fled the scene. I was the only one who witnessed it, and I instinctively ran over to your side. It was overwhelming…"

Mello could sense that the worst was over and nuzzled his head onto the redhead's shoulder. He could not understand what Matt was feeling at that moment, but what he could do was provide comfort.

"Eventually I awoke in a nearby hospital room. My doctor claimed I had fallen into a state of shock and remained unresponsive after the accident. However, you were not so lucky… when the semi hit you, only a few of your bones had fractured; it was your _head_ that took most of the damage. You fell to the pavement so abruptly your skull had cracked against the concrete." Matt could see Mello shudder in discomfort.

"The truck driver was gracious enough to bring us to the clinic. Thankfully he drove hastily to keep you alive, but it was up to the doctors to revive you. A long time passed before you were relieved of your condition, and I feared the worst when I saw you in the hospital bed. One of the surgeons believed you were a dead man, and for a while I almost believed him. He recommended I say my final goodbye to you, and then left the room."

Matt blushed as he admitted, "I never confessed my feelings to you before that day, and I knew it would be a waste if I hadn't said anything. All I could do was hold you in my arms, since you could not comprehend words. I held your head in my hand, pressed it closely to my heart when your heartbeat started racing; you regained your life. For some reason, you responded to my touch, but didn't remember my face – it was almost bittersweet. I was so grateful, yet I knew I should no longer stay by your side, so I departed from you."

Matt smiled widely and laughed, "Apparently I was so attracted to you I ended up running into you again." He looked up and sighed contentedly.

Mello smiled sincerely. "Thank you."

The redhead looked down at the blond, puzzled. "For?"

"Saving me."

Matt looked intently in the blond's eyes, wrapping his arms around Mello's waist and pulling him into a deep kiss. Mello could feel his anxieties, doubts, fears slip away from him as he lost himself in the moment. The redhead eventually pulled away from the impatient Mello.

"So what's for breakfast, wifey?" he replied.

"Asshole."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! I'm back after a long hiatus from writing; my studies got in the way of composing this story! I'm RedHotMuse12 and this is the seventh chapter of ****The Elusive Darkness****. Right now, I don't even remember when this is taking place (forgive me for my impudence .). For some reason timeframe is the hardest part for me to write about, so let's just say it happens… in a certain time :O whoa… also, you might hate me towards the end of this chapter *cowers in fear* and you'll see why.**

**Once again, I fully appreciate all people who've read, commented, and even favorited (what?) this story. It means a lot that I'm receiving so much love from this kind of community.**

**Thanks everyone, and enjoy! :3**

Mello had difficulty quelling his anger while in the kitchen. Matt was lazing about on the couch, staring smugly while the blonde prepared breakfast. It wasn't the cooking he was so disgruntled about – in a strange turn of events Mello had been forced into wearing his boxers. And nothing else. Matt promised to put on some clothes now that he was dry… so long as Mello took all his off.

The blonde eventually gave in when Matt started removing his pants.

All Mello could do was clench his fists. _That bastard isn't getting away with this… _he hissed to himself.

He made sure to prepare the food quickly; Mello could feel the redhead's eyes eagerly scanning his body up and down. As soon as he finished, the blonde darted to the closet and slipped into his clothes with incredible speed. He was met with an echo of laughter from the kitchen.

"I don't think you were asked to cover yourself up, Chef Misa Misa."

Mello growled dangerously when he emerged from his room. "Screw you".

"With pleasure" Matt replied with a wink.

The blond felt his eyebrow twitch as he began eating. It was difficult being around a flirt. It was even worse falling for one.

"By the way, what the hell happened to you that day I found you in the alley?" Mello asked between chews.

"Got in a fight at the bar. The loser I fought had a knife, and sliced me a couple of times. I managed to scare him off with my amazing muscles" – Mello rolled his eyes – "until I passed out from exhaustion." He shrugged his shoulders, then resumed with a smirk. "I guess I won 'cause I awoke to the sight of your adorable face."

Mello could feel his cheeks tint red. He wanted to change the subject fast.

"So, planning on doing anything today?" the blonde inquired.

"Mmm… job hunting. After the brawl I'm probably not allowed to work at the bar anymore… I'll probably just find some electronic repair shop and work there" the redhead mused.

The two finished their meal and moved to the sofa when Mello was struck with a crazy idea "You can work with computers? I'll tell you what: I've needed a hacker in the group for a while now. You can work as my technician. I'll pay you however much you want, and you won't need to find a temporary job. So, wanna join me and my guys?" he beamed.

Matt's chuckled, mostly out of personal amusement. "So, you're a mob boss now, eh?" He thought a bit, then resumed contentedly, "sure, but only because I'll get to see your sexy commanding side."

The blonde was slightly irritated, yet brushed it off and continued in a professional manner. "Good. Now, we need to decide your pay. Normally I give newbies a starting salary based on – "

Before he could finish his statement he was greeted with arms wrapping around his waist. He turned to face Matt, astounded to see the desire smoldering in his emerald eyes.

"All I need… is your body" the redhead breathed as he pressed his mouth over the chocoholic's own. Mello was shocked to hear such a command, but he sure as hell wasn't about to deny the redhead his payment.

He willingly surrendered his being to Matt, lingering in the ardor of their kiss. Mello's thoughts blurred as the sensations fueled through his body. The redhead explored every crevice of the other's mouth with his tongue, and earned an approving moan.

Matt pinned the blonde onto the couch, locking him in place with another fiery kiss. Passion ignited in him as Matt passed his tongue slowly over his neck. Shivering at his touch, Mello felt as if his heart would implode. Matt feverishly removed his shirt, eager to do the same with Mello. The redhead planted several pecks all over his lover's body, intentionally neglecting Mello's lips, leaving him begging for more.

The two rolled off the sofa and onto the carpet with the blond on top. Another moan escaped Mello as the other stroked his lower back. His voice muffled as another kiss was sealed onto his lips. Matt stretched the chocoholic's arms over his head, ready to devour his long-anticipated reward.

Mello grew impatient as the redhead deliberately inched over for his pant zipper. His thoughts finally returned to him, hardly overshadowing the impending ecstasy in his body.

_Could this get any better?_ He blissfully reasoned.

Mello's inner-dialogue was cut short when the sound of his cell phone blared through his ears. He cursed himself for not setting the phone to vibrate and crossly answered the call. Matt, equally disappointed, lifted his body from the blonde and sat dejectedly on the couch.

The conversation dragged on longer than Mello had intended. After hanging up the phone he begrudgingly donned his clothes once more. The redhead propped himself up, not bothering to put on his shirt. Mello met his eyes, exasperation clear on his face.

"We'll continue this later tonight" Matt ensured with a sexy smile.

Mello blushed madly, and swiftly left the apartment.


End file.
